History of Navonia
's sovereignty.]] This page recounts the history of the Navonian territories and territories that have been under Navonian control at a certain moment in time. The history of Navonia starts in the sixteenth century with the first settlements in what later on would become Navonia. Navonia was established as a sovereign political entity in 1588 as the Navonian Kingdom. Noticeable episodes in Navonian history are the Civil War and the creation of the First Navonian Empire. A recurring theme is the conflict with the Selessians. The contemporary state that comprises all Navonian territories, the Republic of Navonia, was founded in 1922. Colonial era Navonia was colonized by English settlers during the sixteenth century. The earliest accounts of human presence in the area date back as far as 1546. At first the settlers where private investors that wanted to make a new start, fleeing religious and political prosecution in Europe. Soon however the current province of Navonia was submitted to the English crown. From 1557 the Colonial Province of Navonia was ruled by governors. The colonial administration had a good relationship with a colony of German settlers north of Navonia, with whom crops and other valuable goods were traded on a regular basis. By 1582, the crown was no longer interested in its colony. Other more lucrative investments had attracted the attention. The last governor of Navonia, John Destan, was granted the right to use the lands according to his likings. Destan created the Province of Pargoth and gifted it to his unlawful son Roderick Began. Destan remained in charge over the rest of the territory under the self-given title of high governor until his death in 1588. It was then that his legal son, Charles Destan, made himself the first King of Navonia. Monarchial era Charles Destan, since his coronation in 1588 known as Charles I, was the first king in the House of Destan. Charles I was proud of his bond to the former governorship and based his rule on the declaration that the last governor could use the land according to his likings. His father had privatized the former colony and thus Charles became the rightful owner upon his fathers death. To avoid tensions with his half brother Roderick Began, Kings Charles granted him the title of Duke of Pargoth. King Charles ruled until 1612 and was succeeded by his son Charles II. Charles II died childless in 1655, leaving the country without an heir to the throne. The Duke of Pargoth, who was unofficially related to the House of Destan, decided to mary the widowed Queen Isabella. He was crowned king as Roderick I. From then on, Navonia was ruled by the House of Pargoth. Under the House of Pargoth the Navonian Kingdom was expanded significantly. Roderick I incorporated the Duchy of Pargoth into the Navonian Kingdom and also bought the current province of Massovia from the Saxonites, descendants from the German colonists. His son Roderick II, who assumed kingship in 1672, claimed the largely unsettled Ostland and forced the Sudetian communities in the Harbin area to pay tribute to his kingdom. A third major expansion was made under Charles III, who married Elisabeth of Saxony to create a personal union over Navonia and New Saxony. He added Massovia to New Saxony and also occupied Lower-Selessia. Imperial era Republic of Navonia Category:History Category:Navonia